The Circle's End
by LongwindedGirl
Summary: A story of girl meets boy, a princess and her knight, or to those who love them dearly, Eries and Allen!
1. Chapter 1: The Circle's End

The Circle's End  
Sherlgirl@mindspring.com  
http://www.mindspring.com/~sherline/animania/esca  
===================================================================================  
  
"I will never love again."   
  
A man and woman stood in the dim light of a royal chamber. They regarded each other with a familiarity that defied their status.   
  
He - Allen Schezar - was a knight.  
She - Eries Aria Aston - was a princess.  
  
  
She looked at him briefly with eyes full of emotion at his declaration, then at the small figure lying on the bed behind him. First Marlene, Millerna, and Hitomi - this girl from another place?   
  
She choked back bitter tears. "Liar!" she spat. Barely able to contain her misery, she fled the room.  
  
-------  
  
  
Allen Schezar, the golden knight of Asturia, had waltzed into the life of Eries Aria Aston six years ago now. Only 16 then, he was already a master swordsman and among the youngest admitted among the Knights Caeli, having been trained by Balgus, samurai of Fanelia and one of the undisputed legends of Gaea.   
  
His stunning good looks, his confidence and courteous air -- had set him apart from the other knights. He became a sought after companion for the ladies, particularly for the youthful princesses. She had seen him quite often in the employ around the court, but never marked him any special attention. Nor should she have, as princess and successor to the throne.  
  
It was a very simple thing that first made her take notice of him. Millerna and the children had been playing in one of the many gardens around the palace, and poor Millerna had impetuously climbed a tree, only to become too afraid to climb back down. The children and one of the maids had come to her, asking for her help. Although Millerna might have preferred her livelier elder sister Marlene to come to her aid, Marlene was away much more, touring the kingdom with her father.  
  
Eries stared up at the large tree though and wondered what use she could be. "Millerna," she finally sighed, "I wish you'd stop climbing and then deciding that you were scared of heights."  
She motioned over to one of the maidservants, who had brought over a large cloth. "Nana and I will hold out a cloth , and you must jump towards it, so we can catch your fall."  
  
"No!!" Millerna began crying and screaming simultaneously, "I'll break my neck!"  
  
"Millerna," Eries pleaded, "Please trust me. We won't let you fall."   
  
"Noonononono!" Millerna was red with rage.   
  
"The princess is an excellent screamer," a bemused voice came from behind her.  
  
Eries turned around, "Ever since mother..." Her voice faded in surprise as she looked up and lost herself in the deep blue eyes of Allen Schezar. She composed herself quickly, hoping he didn't see that momentary lapse in attention. "Ever since mother passed away, Millerna has been difficult to deal with." She looked down, "She misses her the most, and I make a poor substitute."  
  
"Well, then," he cocked his head and smiled down at Eries. "I'm glad I happened to walk by. Knights always avail themselves to rescue damsels in distress, especially if they happen to be a princess."   
  
"But how?" Eries looked up at the tree and then back at him. She knitted her brow as he began stripping off his cloak and outer garments.  
  
"If the princess will not come down, then we must go to the princess." Allen took a rope from one of the servants. "Princess," he called up to the trembling little girl, " I am going to throw this over the branch you're on. Don't move when it comes by you -- just simply let it drop."  
  
Millerna nodded, with wide open eyes as the rope sailed past her and back down to the other side. Allen had launched the rope such that it lay over the branch and its two ends were back on the ground.   
  
He had motioned over to several people to hold both ends of the rope. Then with a slight jump, he grabbed the rope within his hands and began to climb. Within a few minutes, he was up in the tree , next to Millerna. "Come," he motioned to her as he sat on the branch. "Hang on to my neck, and close your eyes."   
  
Instinctively, Millerna obeyed without complaint. She clung on tightly, eyes squeezed shut, as Allen more slowly climbed down the rope and handed the girl to her elder sister.  
  
"Millerna," Eries folded the little girl into her arms and closed her eyes. "Please don't ever do that again, alright? Knights aren't always around to pull little princesses out of trees."  
  
Millerna answered with a shake of her head and turned around to look again at Allen, "I like knights."  
  
"I do too, Millerna," Eries finally let her go, "Now go with Nanny . You need to rest and wash up for dinner."  
  
With a big happy "Okay" Millerna skipped away without a look back.   
  
"I'm sorry," Eries finally remembered that Allen was observing them, "thank you for your assistance. Millerna would have thanked you properly but she is apt to forget."  
  
Allen said lightly, "Your thanks are more than sufficient, Princess."  
  
"I do not think that fair." Eries colored as she bowed slightly, "Any favor you ask, I am inclined to give."  
  
"Princess--" he looked at her gently, "you should guard your promises as if I were not held to a code of honor, I might claim my favor." He saw her blush further, indicating her complete innocence on the affairs of men and women. "But, I will ask simply that you let me accompany you on your trek tomorrow to the orphanages and churches."  
  
"Really?" Eries almost asked why - but the serious manner in which he asked her made her decide to hold the next question for another time. "Alright," she smiled, "come join us at the east stables at the midmorning hour."  
  
"Thank you," Allen bowed, a sudden pleased look quickly passed over his face, transforming it into a dazzling sight. "Until then, Princess..."  
  
"Until then," Eries whispered in reply as she watched him return to the castle.  
  
--  
  
It was only after dozens of visits to the orphanages and churches that   
Eries eventually learned the reason behind Allen's desire to continue coming. The knight's lonely past was known amongst some circles. Everyone in his family had died or disappeared, including his young sister Celena - who had gone off to play, never to return  
  
She observed him while he played and alternately disciplined the children who would come to them --discipline and love that perhaps he would have given his lost sister.   
  
"Do you miss her, Allen?" Eries had finally ventured the courage to ask.  
  
He had gotten a faraway pained look in his eyes as he explained this to her. "These children, they are too young to be Celena's age now. But I still look for her everywhere." He paused thoughtfully and after a few minutes of mutual contemplation, turned to her. "What brings you out here almost every day?"  
  
"Memories as well." She smiled painfully, and looked away. "Mother always used to bring me out here while she was supervising various efforts to help the people of Asturia. When she passed away, I decided to continue her work. It helps me feel less alone."   
Eries looked up again in time to see him nod. They felt a brief moment of kinship in their mutual loneliness.  
  
Eries treasured these moments. She rarely had any sense of connection to anyone at court. Since her mother had passed away, her father could not fill the void she had left. Her father was rather distant and always busy. Marlene rarely spent time with either her or Millerna, as she was too busy. Eries, the sister who in comparison, paled in accomplishment and beauty, could only be overlooked by the rest of the court.  
  
  
Soon, Eries could not help experiencing strange feelings in her heart every time she would find him waiting for her outside the stables, or he would carefully place a child into her arms.   
  
She couldn't stop laughing with the children, as they attempted to keep pace with the Knight's long strides. "Allen! Allen!" they would all call out as they tried to catch up with the knight.   
  
  
By this time, Eries knew she was in love with Allen.   
  
  
She wished she could go to him as openly and freely as they did, to reach up and show him he joy he gave her inside. But she also knew the terrible danger a confession would pose to both him and to her. She dared not tell him or even show him the slightest favor, fearing her father would depose this young upstart, ruining his reputation.   
  
Fortunately for her weakening resolve, she saw him less and less. The increase in visitors from neighboring lands meant Allen no longer had time to accompany her on her visits to the children. He was often called to join the other Knights in various ceremonies and patrols. She was glad to have this temptation removed, but also found her heart heavy.  
  
Her father mistook her heartache as boredom . "Eries," he spoke to her one day while dining, "Your elder sister will return in a few days time. All will change, once Marlene returns." He smiled , convinced that Marlene alone could rouse the palace out of its current malaise.  
  
"Yes father," Eries nodded dutifully, not knowing how prophetic his words would be. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Circle's End

The Circle's End: Chapter 2  
Sherlgirl@mindspring.com  
http://www.mindspring.com/~sherline/animania/esca  
===================================================================================  
  
The return of Marlene had thrown everything into chaos. She had come back like a wind of excitement. She had been away for a time, and had missed the court.   
  
Her return, though, had brought some sense of impending change. Marlene was old enough to begin matching. Marlene's beauty and liveliness made her quite the object of speculation, despite her protests to the contrary.  
  
A number of potential suitors were thrown out. King Aston sought an ambitious match for his eldest daughter - and still in his prime - wasn't overly concerned about setting up Marlene to succeed him.  
  
While all the court intrigues continued, Marlene was oblivious to the arrangements. Eries secretly observed Marlene and sensed something different about her. She laughed more gaily, took to parties more often, and would go traipsing around quite a bit - very different from some of her past behavior.  
  
One lovely evening, Eries had walked in one of the remote gardens, looking to summon her sister to her father. As she rounded a rather large hedge, she suddenly happened upon her elder sister, flushed and in disarray.  
  
"Marlene!" Eries ran to her, fearing something wrong.  
  
"Eries!" Marlene looked surprised, her eyes darting around fearfully.   
  
"Are you alone?" Eries stopped dead in her tracks, and regarded Marlene suspiciously. "Don't lie, tell me the truth."  
  
Marlene straightened her clothes and looked at Eries almost defiantly. "If I was not, it is of no concern to you."  
  
"Sister!" Eries felt her anger rise, "you are to be married off in a month and you are out gallivanting with some foolish man?!"  
  
"Allen Schezar is not just any man!" Marlene hissed back. "You have no right to put down the greatest man in Asturia!"  
  
Eries stared back at Marlene in shock. "Allen?" she whispered. Marlene had been with Allen? Her heart grew cold. "How did this come about?" she finally asked.  
  
Marlene looked down, "I don't know."   
  
Eries eyes grew dark. "Did he pursue you?"  
  
"No." Marlene was adamant. "Allen is not so dishonorable. I have been commanding him to attend to me."  
  
"I see, " Eries' hopes were rapidly spinning out of control, "and he did not return your affection?"  
  
  
As Eries looked at Marlene's mysterious smile, she suddenly realized that Marlene and Allen did not have a simple flirtation, but were quite entangled.  
  
"How dare you!" Eries stood up, her eyes flashing angrily. "On the eve of your announced engagement, you have given yourself over to someone you can not love! Where is your sense of responsibility and honor! Where were those things today?"  
  
"It's not like that!" Marlene began to sob at her sister's harsh words, "I love him. I've loved him since I first saw him fight! I'd give up everything," she stood up and shook Eries, "-everything if I could!"  
  
Eries suddenly slapped her. In shock, Marlene stopped crying and cradled her cheek. She suddenly caught a glimpse of the anger and jealousy on her sister's face. Eries quickly turned on her heel and fled the garden.  
  
Marlene eyes dropped to the ground, "I'm sorry, Eries" she whispered , "I'm sorry."  
  
  
Marlene married the King of Freid in a ceremony a month later. As Eries watched the ceremony, she could not help but wonder what Marlene and Allen had come to agree on. They had not run off, as she thought possible, nor had they made any threats to do so. As her sister exchanged vows with the King, Eries hoped Marlene could be happy again. But as she looked at the King's dark and grave persona, she felt uneasy.  
  
Once Marlene had departed, Eries had inherited the role Marlene had filled on behalf of her sister. She turned her attention to running the affairs of court. She did an excellent job - but she, by nature quieter and more contemplative, could not fill Marlene's shoes.   
  
Allen had already disappeared around this time, posted elsewhere on the periphery of Asturia, where rumors had it that the dragons of Fanelia were angry and encroaching into Asturia. Eries accepted this thought - rather than facing the possibility that he could be that heartbroken over Marlene.   
  
And still, she continued to love him. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Circle's End

The Circle's End: Chapter 3  
Sherlgirl@mindspring.com  
http://www.mindspring.com/~sherline/animania/esca  
===================================================================================  
  
  
It was not until the terrible events with Zaibach, Fanelia and Escaflowne several years later that she saw him again.  
  
Millerna was already a young lady at this time, and by what Eries could see, was turning out to be so much like Marlene. It was frightening to her , the similarity in their impetuous behavior, and the way they both were headstrong.   
  
Millerna's accession to the throne was settled with her betrothal to the elder son of the Fassa lineage. Eries was surprised by the quirky choice, as were many, but her father and Meiden had fixed upon the idea. Dryden was a brilliant man, young, wealthy - and also Asturian, which relieved many those who feared a foreign king. Dryden, however, was not cooperating by not showing up for regular visits with his betrothed consort.  
  
Eries worried - Millerna had also fixated on Allen Schezar, who she had not seen that much since he was posted out in the far reaches of their kingdom. Allen had grown even more handsome and more skilled as a swordfighter. Millerna had grown obsessed with - and constantly kept track of his whereabouts.  
  
"Millerna," Eries had told her, "You know you are betrothed - therefore you must be cautious in what you say and discuss about Allen. Father is not pleased by your behavior, and particularly since Allen is not in his favor."  
  
"It's all foolishness!" Millerna sulked, "Why must I do what everyone says? I just want to be a doctor and marry Allen!"  
  
"Millerna!" Eries scolded her, "You said you wanted to rule Asturia, and to do so, you have to accept the consort that was selected for you!"  
  
"I'd rather have Allen," Millerna pouted, with tears in her eyes, "I'd leave everything just to be with him!"  
  
Eries stared as the words ominously rang in her ears. "Hush!" Her heart grew heavy and cold, as she remembered Marlene and the tortured look as she married and left Asturia. "Don't say that!"  
  
"Why? " Millerna sobbed, "Why must I do what everyone wants? Why?"  
  
---  
  
Eries knew that answer, and she felt partly responsible for Millerna's misery. Her own choice to withdraw from the line of succession meant that Millerna had to be married off to someone powerful within Asturia - someone who would have no secondary loyalties. Father had settled on Dryden, because of his wealth, and because of his clear familial loyalties to Asturia.  
  
Eries wished she could say something to Millerna, but she feared hurting her sister. Millerna never knew about Marlene and never knew she herself loved Allen too much to marry some one else.   
  
'Did anyone know?' she often wondered to herself. If anyone had guessed, surely they would have thought her foolish. Eries knew that she could not compete with a ghost who was legendary for her beauty and then was immortalized by her own sad, tragic death.   
  
'Did he know?' The thought tortured her. If so, then could his seriousness around her imply that he would never think of her with love? Or was it that he simply didn't know? All she had was his faith in her. In the few times they saw one another, Allen would leave her a bit of hope with his trust in her. It was only a thought here, a confidence there that he would allow, but to her, it was enough.  
  
Sometimes she thought she perceived something beyond that respect. That dinner, with the young king of Fanelia, the girl named Hitomi, and with Meiden the merchant - Allen had turned to look at her more than once with an unfathomable expression that resembled a feeling of restlessness.  
  
She had gone to him later that night, with her heart full of unexpressed yearnings, but instead of saying what she had wanted, could only talk of Millerna.   
  
"I will never love again," he had said to her, maybe to make her drop the issue of Millerna. But he had no idea how much that had wounded her heart. He had no room for anyone he claimed, but was blind to what was unfolding before him with both Hitomi and Millerna.  
  
She had fled - before she could shed tears of bitterness. She was fancy's fool. She saw his future unfolding without her.  
  
--------  
  
Much time passed - and surprisingly, Millerna and Dryden's reacquaintance resulted in her finally agreeing to marry. Eries was not sure why - part of the concern had to do with their father's deteriorating health and the other was unclear. That Millerna felt a great debt to Dryden was clear, but perhaps she also saw his innate goodness.   
  
Still, many who knew Millerna expected her to suddenly change her mind. But with her whole kingdom watching, she went through the wedding.   
  
Although, a surprise attack by Zaibach had marred the ceremony and poor Dryden fell trying to save Millerna, he took it into stride. Dryden, while hobbling around on a crutch, showed quickly his ability to lead in their father's stead. Despite his younger age, he was able keep ambitious or confused nobles at bay - and consolidate their support behind the plight of Fanelia and Freid.  
  
"I never knew that Dryden was such a sensible man," Eries remarked to Millerna one day.  
  
"Yes," Millerna was thoughtful and smiled a bit, "Father perhaps judged too well. "  
  
Eries noted the slight pride in Millerna's voice and realized that Dryden, his reputation aside, was growing in their esteem.  
  
It gave her hope for the future. With Dryden as king, Asturia was certain to remain strong. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Circle's End

The Circle's End: Chapter 4  
Sherlgirl@mindspring.com  
http://www.mindspring.com/~sherline/animania/esca  
===================================================================================  
  
  
Millerna and Dryden threw themselves into the task of rebuilding Asturia, often accompanied by Allen. Every outward appearance seemed normal, but suddenly as soon as they all had grown comfortable with the routine, inexplicably, Dryden disappeared.  
  
Millerna colored when she finally asked where he was. "He let me out of the marriage." She slipped a ring on and off her finger unconsciously as she tried to explain things to her sister. "He wanted to go and make himself a better man, and told me,' she paused with emotion heavy in her voice, "he told me he wanted to make me fall in love with him."  
  
Eries shook her head. Millerna had finally realized that Dryden loved her after all and that he had to have loved her even more to give Millerna her freedom.  
  
"I told him that I might not wait," Millerna spoke softly.  
  
Eries swallowed, 'Could she mean she meant to go to Allen?'  
  
Millerna toyed with the ring and furrowed her brow, "I'm not sure why I said that. I wasn't sure if it was because of Allen. Maybe a part of it was. Or maybe...." Millerna looked confused.   
  
Eries looked regretful. "Is Allen's past with Marlene too hard for you?"  
  
"No." Millerna turned to look at her with sad eyes, "I can't help the past. Marlene loved Allen. Allen loved Marlene. " She paused, "I read her diary while in Freid. I learned the whole truth ," she continued softly. "She realized only shortly before she died that she really loved the King. Marlene put away the past and her regrets, but too late. I don't want a life of regrets. I want to be certain, but to that I need to think truthfully before I make a decision that impacts so many people. "   
  
"Millerna," Eries placed her hand on Millerna's head as she often used to when Millerna was still a young girl, "I believe in you. We all believe in you."  
  
Millerna nodded. Then squaring her shoulders she set out for the door.   
  
As Millerna went off alone, Eries bowed her head and contemplated the situation. She heard the dilemma in her sister's voice- and knew that Millerna was weighing her heart to find the answers. Eries vowed to accept the outcome, whatever it would be.   
  
  
------  
  
As it turned out, matters of the heart had to wait. As the days passed, both Eries and Millerna knew that their father's condition was not improving.  
  
A summons came one dark, foggy morning and Eries and Millerna hurried to their father's bedside, fearing that time had run out. They both walked silently into the dark room, seeing only the outline of their father's figure reclined on the bed.   
  
Dryden stepped out of the shadows and bowed quietly to Millerna and Eries. He looked tired and sad -- whether it was due to Aston's impending death or to something else, Eries did not know. But as she saw him give Millerna a long look, she suspected that Dryden had not been a happy man since he left the palace weeks ago.  
  
"Dryden!" Millerna looked at him with surprise. He had been scarce the last few weeks, withdrawing to his floating lair while ostensibly making a tour of the kingdom and of the battle-ravaged land.   
  
"Shhh" Eries warned Millerna, the noise would disturb their father even more.  
  
"Millerna," King Aston rasped and weakly held out his hand. "Come."  
  
Millerna started and then sat on the bed.  
  
"You will be queen shortly." he smiled weakly, "although you are young, Gaea needs the young to lead us into our future."  
  
"Father!" Millerna began to sob, "Please."  
  
"Mind your sister's advice." He patted her hand weakly. "But heed Dryden also."  
  
Both Millerna and Dryden looked down at his words.  
  
"Dryden," he beckoned him also to his bedside and took his hand. "I've heard that you have been out of reach. Despite whatever happened between you and Millerna, this land needs both of you to restore peace and prosperity, to restore the trust of the people in its leaders. I chose you as consort for political reasons, but Eries, Millerna and even the Knights Caeli have endorsed you -despite your modern ways.  
  
You must not leave Millerna to rule alone - she is a lamb among wolves. Cherish her innocence and honor the vow you made before our people." He put Millerna's hand on Dryden's. "If you both fulfill your duty, you will find mutual respect. If you allow respect, love will come in time, from your people and from one another."  
  
Millerna and Dryden looked at one another quickly. Millerna then flushed and averted her eyes, while Dryden continued to look at her with a pained expression.  
  
"Eries." Aston turned a bit and sought her eyes in the dark. "To you I wish to speak alone."  
  
"Father?" Eries took a step towards the bed and once Millerna and Dryden stood awkwardly and departed, took her turn at his side.  
  
"I made a mistake, several mistakes, many years ago." He was coughing now. "And now I hope to rectify that by bringing the Knight Caeli back to court."  
  
"Allen?" Eries answered, uncertain why he was dictating this to her.   
  
"Years ago, I sent him away. Marlene --"  
  
"Father, I know." Eries answered.  
  
"No, no." he waved at her to not interrupt. "Marlene's infatuation was no longer a concern when I detailed him away from court. In truth, I did not do it for her. I did it out of my fear for my other daughter."  
  
"Eries " Aston looked at his eldest surviving daughter. "I do not refer to Millerna. Both Millerna and Marlene were the type to fall for Allen's easy charm, but I knew in time that Marlene would accept King Freid and that Millerna would accept Dryden. The truth is, years ago, I posted Allen first to escort patrol because he was spending much time with you and the ladies in court were up in arms over the impropriety of the matter. Unfortunately I did not anticipate that by doing so Marlene would fall for the Caeli -   
I regret that." He closed his eyes slowly and opened them.  
  
"I also regret something else, my poor daughter. Your strong persistence and your continuous rejection of the council's proposals made me suspect you and Allen. I sent him away, hoping to break your will."  
  
"Father " Eries could only look away.   
  
"I was prideful and wrong," he rasped. "And I had an even hand in the misery of my daughters. Be free from that bondage, daughter, if it is that chance you want, pursue it without fear . I have asked Dryden to summon Allen Schezar back to this palace. If you and he should both come to an understanding, I and no one else will not stand in your way."  
  
"Father," Eries put her head down on his bed and cried tears of bitterness. He would never know that it was much too late for that now. But she sought only to give him comfort. She finally squeezed his hand, "thank you."  
  
"Go," he said much more weakly, "I need to rest." 


	5. Chapter 5: The Circle's End

The Circle's End: Chapter 5  
Sherlgirl@mindspring.com  
http://www.mindspring.com/~sherline/animania/esca  
===================================================================================  
  
Messengers went out to Allen's last known location, but in the aftermath of the terrible battle of nations, Allen had disappeared somewhere, not to be found.  
  
Word came from Gaddes, one of his loyal followers, however, that Allen had returned to his ancestral home.  
  
Eries finally went to Dryden to seek his permission to carry the message to him personally.  
  
"You know I can not refuse you, although I am afraid of what will ensue," Dryden spoke hesitantly.  
  
"Millerna is not the reason I go," Eries shook her head. "I'm going for myself. I realized something long ago - and that is that I need him here beside me, even if it is only as Caeli."  
  
Dryden looked at her with a measure of surprise and pity at the feelings she chose not to express. He slowly nodded his assent. "Go, then, safe journey, Princess. May you find success."  
  
  
--  
As Eries rode up to the Schezar ancestral home, she saw Celena sitting among the flowers.  
  
"Hello," she found her voice as she stepped down and regarded Celena with awe. It gave her great satisfaction to see her back here. She knew from conversations long ago, that only Celena's return could start Allen back on the road to completeness.  
  
As Celena ran to her and hugged her in child-like fashion, Eries gave Celena a kiss on her brow and took a good look at her. Gone was the occasional wild look in her eyes. She was glad - as one of the few who knew the truth behind Celena's disappearance - she wanted Celena to be able to live a normal and peaceful life.  
  
"Good afternoon, Princess." Allen emerged from behind a tree and bowed slightly.  
  
Eries looked up and regarded his face. He was tired, she could tell, thankfully not hurt or sickly as rumors from the battlefield had indicated. "She looks well, " she smiled, indicating Celena. "As do you."   
  
"Do you bring news from court?" Allen nodded to her wearily.  
  
Eries let Celena continue to play with her flowers and moved towards Allen, never breaking her gaze. There was so much she wanted to express... but where to begin? "I've come to ask you to come back to court."  
  
Allen rested his hand on the tree and looked away, "As knight, I must obey my king, although I must admit my own reservations about this. Celena is still learning so much about this world, and I am afraid for her."  
  
Eries pleaded softly, "Celena will be able to come and benefit from the society of other women. I promise to help you myself by watching over her as my own sister, so that you will never worry while on duty."  
  
"I'd like that" Celena looked up, "May we go please, brother"?" Celena looked at Allen hopefully.  
  
"I - " Allen looked a bit awkward. "I don't know how they can ask me, knowing the history that I have with Millerna."  
  
"They're not asking," Eries looked down at her hands, "In fact, they agreed to the situation, but in truth *I* am the one asking. I've waited a long time for Allen Schezar to come back. Please don't make me wait any longer."  
  
Allen heard the strong words and turned around to look at the Princess. He rarely saw these flashes of emotion from her -- he remembered back to a time when her face also was sad - in Hitomi's chamber that night long ago. A sudden thought startled him.  
  
Eries loved him.   
  
He turned his back to her, and stared at the bark of the tree in front of him.   
  
Eries colored at Allen's weary face and his silence. "I'm sorry to impose on you and Celena. I see that I have offended you with my request. I shall take my leave.." She left quickly, without a glance back at Allen.  
  
Allen turned briefly to watch her ride off and then back to Celena, who watched Eries leave with sadness in her eyes. She was too young to understand that in the world outside, princesses and knights could never be allowed to live out their heart.  
  
----   
  
  
Dryden sought out Millerna, who often spent her afternoons studying the texts of science and writing letters. He rarely bothered her here, saving most of their discussion for dinner, however - he couldn't wait.   
  
"Millerna," he stepped into her library unannounced.  
  
"Oh!" Millerna flushed prettily as she put down her letter.   
  
Dryden noticed her nervousness. "Is this a bad time?"  
  
"No, please" Millerna came over to him, and led him to a chair. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Your sister." He sighed, still eyeing the letter on her desk. "Her excursions are creating a headache and concern among the guards and several of the townsfolk. She continues with her ladies unescorted into isolated or dangerous places."  
  
Millerna shook her head, "She rarely listens to anyone, myself and father included. Only Allen was able to get through to her."  
  
"Allen is nowhere to be found." Dryden responded neutrally.  
  
"Actually," Millerna responded rather quickly, "I have heard news of his location. If you were to send news..."  
  
"Yes," said Dryden thoughtfully as he stroked his chin, "perhaps this warrants recalling Allen Schezar. But should it not be you who sends for him?" Dryden pressed gently. "Would that not bring him here?"  
  
Millerna looked away, "It hardly seems appropriate. I would rather not."  
  
Dryden looked confused, "Millerna - I am not blind to the observation that you have been pining for Allen all the time I have known you - why this need for propriety?"  
  
Millerna colored, and then picked up the letter in her hands and threw it at him. "You daft man!! Do you expect me to send this and then another letter asking him to come?"   
She ran out in a fit of emotion, leaving a stunned Dryden in her wake.  
  
Slowly , he picked up the letters off the floor and read them quickly. He, in a flurry of joy, quit the room.  
  
-------------   
  
With King Aston's death, all of Gaea came out to honor the passing and to also honor the instatement of the new King and Queen.   
  
Familiar faces were plenty. And Allen Schezar was among them. The Knight Caeli could not evade his final duty to escort the funeral pyre to the ocean nor the summons of his new masters.   
  
Allen walked around in a cloud of gloom. Most assumed from his tense expression that he was deeply affected by the King's death. But in truth, Allen's turmoil related more to the daughters of the family.   
  
In his pocket, Millerna's letter sat. It had come several weeks past and while it bore less than hopeful news for him, it had begun a process of burying the past.  
  
... as the presumed Heir, I see that I have other duties and a husband who desperately wants something more than a political marriage. When I first met Dryden, I thought him at best a foolish man, at worst , a mercenary. But as I learn more of Dryden, and learn from him, I grew to respect him.  
  
Slowly, I have learned that respect becomes the basis for love. I don't know if that's something that makes sense to you. But I love him and owe him my every effort to try to build up a marriage. He loves me completely and solely, enough to have let me go when he thought you and I wished to be married. It was then I experienced my first awareness that I loved him. Please understand. -M   
  
  
  
When Allen had read Millerna's letter to him, he accepted her desire to move on from the past and build a future with Dryden. He knew that it was only right, as Dryden was her husband according to law. When he opened the second letter, he expected to read that he had been posted to the outer reaches of Asturia, to allow the couple peace from speculation and distrust. But the second letter from Dryden, apparently asked him to return to the city.  
  
Allen had wondered about this strange request. Perhaps the change in power needed to be safeguarded, or some new trouble was a foot. He could not rest until he knew the truth. Finally, he found Dryden on the grounds studying a rather strangely sculpted bush and was able to ask.  
  
Dryden looked amused, "I do not think there are any plots to overthrow the apparent Heirs. Especially not with the people of Asturia on our side."  
  
"Then," Allen looked puzzled, "why not let me continue supervising the rebuilding of our forts?"  
  
"King Aston expressed his regret in his final days that he did not have you stationed here. He trusted your judgement and loyalties," Dryden spoke smoothly, "as Millerna and I trust yours. We wish you stay, if that is your will, and continue to assist us with defending the honor of Asturia. "  
  
"Dryden - " Allen looked embarrassed, "Is that wise, considering all our mutual history? "  
  
Dryden shook his head, "The past is past. And I have a need for a soldier in my council. A merchant has a certain distaste and unfamiliarity with war. "  
  
"Then," Allen bowed, humbled by Dryden's trust and generosity. "I agree to serve Asturia and the King."  
  
Dryden stroked his chin, and laughed at the formal address. "That is rather odd, I wish you and the others wouldn't do that."  
  
Allen smiled slightly. "Sire, you need to become acquainted with that title and role. What particular detail would your Highness ask I handle at this time?"  
  
Dryden picked up a flower and studied it carefully, "Millerna and I would like you to assign a special detail to Princess Eries."  
  
"The Princess!? Have there been threats?" Allen's eyes narrowed protectively.   
  
"The Princess is not careful," Dryden sighed, "she travels without guard quite a bit, and into areas that even the townspeople fear are not safe for her. It seems that shortly prior to her father's death - that she became quite obstinate to the idea of an escort."  
  
"Is she unwell?" Allen grew thoughtful.  
  
"Not in body, but in spirit." Dryden looked at Allen candidly, "She seems to have suffered some sort of disappointment recently. Please protect her. You are the only one she trusts."  
  
"I see, if my King requests, I must oblige. "  
  
"Allen," Dryden frowned, "there is one other thing you must do. King Aston had final words to give you, but since you did not appear, he gave something to me to hand to you. He was insistent that you get this, and that when you were ready, to come to me so that I could help fulfill whatever his last bequest was for you."   
  
Allen regarded the scroll sealed with the royal emblem curiously. He bowed quickly and then withdrew for privacy.  
  
--  
  
Eries was often visiting the orphanages and refugee establishments around town. In the aftermath of all the war and destruction, refugees were flocking to Asturia for assistance. Even with both Dryden and Millerna ruling together, they needed so much help.  
  
She found comfort in this - despite the memories it brought back memories of another time, when a young knight had accompanied her to these selfsame places.  
  
She was aware that Allen was at court. After all, all the knights and soldiers of Asturia were recalled to court with the passing of her father to maintain order in the town and to also pay homage to the new king and queen.  
  
But she kept away - despite her past tendencies to find him, wherever he was.  
  
She knew her behavior, even her solitude worried Millerna and Dryden excessively, but as their elder, they had to respect her wishes and leave her be. Even the normal attachment of guards she had sent away - choosing only to take a few handmaidens. The guards intimidated the children, she argued, and were not welcomed into many of these places.  
  
It was often dusk when she left, and dark enough to give her the opportunity to slide back into the palace where a hot meal would be waiting in her own chambers. She rode this particular evening more quickly, as she had lost time trying to help manage a particularly ill child.   
  
As she traveled down the road with her accompanying handmaidens, it was a lonely ride . They had been quite far out this day and most folks were inside eating their evening meal.  
  
She saw in the distance, a lone figure riding on horseback toward their party. The ladies formed a tighter formation and began to speed up.  
  
They passed the man, and then continued onwards, choosing to make haste.  
  
"Excuse me, your Highness," the man on horseback turned around had circled back to follow.  
  
Eries frowned as she slowed the horse. Her handmaidens drew protectively to her side.  
  
"I apologize. If I may ask, will you let me accompany you?"  
  
She started as she heard the familiar question. She turned around in her seat and stared at the man.  
  
Allen Schezar smiled at her and her ladies. "It seems that it has been a long while since I have had the pleasure of escorting your Highness. I have neglected my position as protector, and it is one that apparently King Dryden felt I needed especially to fill. " He bowed his head politely, "If I may accompany you back."  
  
Eries nodded, and allowed Allen to pull alongside her. Her ladies, out of deference, pulled back slightly.  
  
"Allen Schezar," she was glad for the darkness, for it hid her blush. "Are you staying then in the city?? Has my brother convinced you to stay?"   
  
Allen paused, "I have a specific commission to stay by your side, Eries. I'm completely at your disposal."  
  
Eries shook her head, "You must understand this is not my doing. When you would not come before, I accepted your choice, Allen Schezar. "  
  
"Dryden had recalled me." Allen spoke. "And your father's passing had mandated that I return. But do not be angry with me. I want to tell you something I had thought."  
  
I had wrongly assumed," Allen spoke gently, "that you had become infatuated with me." He took something out of his cloak, "But your father left a scroll for me in which he had pointed out something interesting to me."  
  
Eries' eyes widened.  
  
"He apologized for putting me in such difficult assignments and for sending me alone away from court. But then he mentioned something interesting. I had always wondered," he smiled, "why Millerna was successor, and why an older princess was overlooked." Allen finally reached over and took her reins. "Are these two circumstances related??" he asked gently.  
  
Eries looked off far in the distance, "Father must have known that even after what happened with Marlene, I was in love with you." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Father knew, and saw that as long as you were there, I would keep refusing every match intended to bring me to the throne. He kept you away to punish me into accepting his will."  
  
Allen looked at her beautiful features clearly, but chose not to comment on her words. She had a look of regret which he knew he could not say anything to appease at the moment "Princess, Come with me now," he urged her horse to follow, "we must see Dryden."   
  
  
She followed him meekly, perhaps still in shock over having all this revealed to Allen. She barely noticed Allen leading her to Dryden's library.  
  
"Dryden," Allen bowed quickly, "I've come to make a request of you according to the terms we agreed earlier. It seems that the King made one final request which I have decided to honor."  
  
Dryden took the offered scroll and read it. He then nodded, "Proceed."  
  
"The king has made a request that I return to the city as Knight Caeli and as especial guard for the Princess Eries according to my own conditions."  
  
"I will grant those conditions if it is in my power, Knight."  
  
"Your Highness," Allen took Eries' hand and led her forward. "I have agreed to this commission. But in order to further protect her name and reputation, I desire to do so as her consort."  
  
Dryden looked at the startled figure of Eries, "I as King do have the authority, but require the opinion of the princess." He looked at her kindly. "What say you, Eries?"  
  
She looked to the floor, torn because she wanted Allen to marry out of love, not duty. But, she also knew that would be too much to ask. She would accept that life then "I consent, my liege... "  
  
"Then," Dryden smiled at Allen, "I declare it so. The marriage will take forth in three moon's time. As it in my power, I also give to you the lordship of your betrothed's familial lands in its entirety. Allen Schezar, this effectively also gives you a seat on the High Council"  
  
Dryden congratulated them and then dismissed himself.  
  
"Why, Allen?" Eries finally broke the silence. "Did this happen so Father could keep you here to protect our family? "  
  
"I came back for the King and Queen," he spoke quietly, "but I stay for different reasons." He took her hand," I don't want to marry you out of political convenience or because of a code of honor, Princess." Allen looked into her eyes, "I have always allowed openly my admiration of you and your faithfulness and trustworthiness. But that day you came, I doubted the truth of your feelings. I let you go, so to protect you from what I thought was a fancy." He cleared his throat, "But your father's word illustrated the steadfastness of your feelings."  
  
Eries bowed her head.   
  
"Allen," she blushed, "You told me then that you would never love again... I could do with your respect and your honor, I'm not a naïve woman who expects you to forget the past -"  
  
Allen took her face in his hands and looked at her. "Let me tell you something. Don't think about Marlene, Millerna or even Hitomi --they are come and gone. When you had asked me to come back with you , I had already thought to answer "Yes," but I had stopped, when I considered your position and mine. I was afraid of repeating the past - falling in love with a woman I was sworn to protect and then watching that woman leave me."  
  
"Allen!" Eries looked up and saw his sincerity reflected in his face. "But-"  
  
"Shh." He shook his head, "This is the way it should be, Eries. Now no one will tell us otherwise." He looked into her eyes, and before she could voice another word, he silenced her with a kiss.  
=====  
  
It was a glorious day for a wedding, as Eries and Allen traveled separately down the canal taking them past the throng of well-wishers who had turned out in record numbers.  
  
Perhaps it was the desire to see the infamous Allen Schezar - master swordsman and foresworn bachelor - finally get married. Or perhaps it was to see the last of the princesses of Asturia finally married.  
  
Whatever the reason - Knights never married their princesses. However, as Princess Eries Aria Aston and Knight Allen Schezar walked down the red carpet together, to the salute of the eleven Caeli - conventions were being rewritten.  
  
The crowd marveled as the vows were spoken and the rings were exchanged.   
Neither knight or princess paid much attention to the crowd. As Allen Schezar leaned down to kiss his new wife, he smiled mysteriously. As he looked into her beautiful, serene face - he had suddenly thought back to a dinner conversation where Meiden the merchant had once asked. "Is it a sin to love something so beautiful?"   
  
And as the crowd continued to roar, he knew his answer.   
  
Apparently not.  
  
  
===  
And may I say, "The end!" For those who want to see the accompanying fanart to this chapter please go to the listed URL. You will also find a story in progress that follows Dryden and Millerna (and a bit of Eries and Allen as well!) 


End file.
